


Best (Worst) Ideas A Drunk Girl Can Do

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: That British Actor & Teen Musician Chronicles [2]
Category: Adam Gontier (Musician), British Actor RPF, Three Days Grace (Band), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bands, Confessions, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Sage throws a party at her bands, The Yearlings, home.</p><p>2) Tom meets her entire band officially.</p><p>3) He worries for Sage when her role model/super crush from her favorite band, Three Days Grace, decides to drop by; Adam Gontier.</p><p>4) Sage has always been good at four things;<br/>• Sketching<br/>• Singing<br/>• Writing<br/>• Forgetfulness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Yearlings; Line-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Idk whether this would be Teen/Mature because the next chapter has some small descriptive scenes scattered in it :/ Just wanted to give you guys a heads up though cx

**Friday 7:30 pm:** _Sage's House_

Sage's lead guitarist of her band, Gerard, watched in amusement as she sprinted back & forth from the house to the backyard. Carry trays of food & beverages with her each time, & setting up for the party.

 **Tom 7:32 pm:**   _I'm outside with the salad, & beer, care to give me a hand?_

Gerard picked up her phone, unlocking it & typing a reply.

 **Sage 7:32 pm:** _Hi loser, it's Gerard btw :P She busy setting up so I'll come out to help yah c:_

Gerard stood up, stretching his 6'5 frame as he walked to the front door. Opening it to find the British actor waiting besides his car, removing his shades as he waved Hi. Gerard waved back, jogging down the house's steps & hugging Tom.

"You've gotten taller!" Tom laughed, "How old are you Gerard?" He asked reaching into his car's trunk. Gerard smiled & helped him remove the cases of beer.

"Sixteen, same as Sage, & damn, this is a lot of beer." He replied. Tom actually looked at how much he bought, he sheepishly shrugged.

"Eh, she said a lot of people would be over. Never said if they were of age." Tom said as they carried the cases into the house. Sage appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the two cases Gerard had stacked in his arms before running off, "How does she lift that much?!"

Gerard shrugged, "She can do unimaginable things when it comes down to it." He said & led Tom to the kitchen, "Here, Sage & I will get the remaining four cases, & thanks man, you didn't have to buy the beer." He said shaking his hand.

"Sage mentioned beer, so I bought some was all," Tom said as Sage came running by. She stopped & backed up, in her arms were stacked the four cases of beer. Even Gerard's mouth hung open slightly.

"Hey'yah Tom! Oh Gerard, I got the rest!" She said before running off once more to the back.

**8:30 pm**

Slowly the house filled with friends of Sage's band, The Yearlings, & other musicians they had come to know during their time touring. Sage walked through the growing crowd, she managed to find Tom looking around.

"Oh! There you are, do you have a room I could change in?" He asked. Sage glanced him over, he merely wore a black shirt, & a pair of wore blue jeans.

"You're right. You do look like shit." She said looking up at him, "Sorry." Sage said sheepishly. "Yea, follow me, also you still haven't met the rest of my band. You'll love 'em!" Sage said & took him by the hand.

 

* * *

 

Sage threw up her hands as they walked down into the basement of the house, which had been converted into an area for the bands multitude of instruments.

"HEY PEEPS!" She shouted causing all eyes to land on them.

"SAGE!" Everyone yelled in unison, holding up their red solo cups. Tom smiled to himself, taking notice to three specific people weaving their way towards them.

"Sage, I was wondering where you were at!" A small girl, probably 5'3 said coming up to hug Sage. Tom's eyes widened at her bright blue hair, & pierced lips; snake bites if he remembered correctly.

"Sorry, I was so busy I didn't have time to come down & say hi." Sage apologized, "And guys, this is Tom. I'm positive you know who he is, but now you get to meet him!" She said merrily & lightly shoved him forward.

"Hi, Tom Hiddleston, & you are?" He asked extending his hand. The girl shook it & smiled widely at her.

"I'm Jay Williamson, drummer, nice to meet you." The blue haired girl said & released his hand. Tom looked to the other two, both males & one taller than himself. The taller of the two sported raven black hair, & it was pushed up, & to the left, pale (almost translucent) skin, his eyes a piercing gold, & face holding a stoic expression. The other one, shorter than Tom had short, light brown hair slightly spiked, his eyes a deep brown, & he well tanned, an innocent smile on his face.

"I'm Redgy, I play bass in the band." The brown haired one stated & shook Tom's hand with ease. Tom could tell by his general greeting he'd be easy to talk to. He looked to the other male, feeling a bit intimidated.

"I'm Claude Fitzgerald, I play backing guitar," his voice was quite light given his stature, but alas it held a deadly, serious tone. Tom shook his extended hand & smiled kindly at him.

"You guys are soooo gonna love him!!" Sage said shoving Tom into them. "Now Tom, Jay here will show you where you can change! I have a certain person to go greet!" Sage squeaked & ran back un the stairs.

Tom raised a brow, "Why was she blushing like an idiot?" He asked looking to Jay & them.

Jay rolled her gray eyes, "Adam Gontier, old lead singer to Three Days Grace."

"Yes, I know of him, that's her favorite band next to Green Day." He said & Redgy nodded.

"Yep, he's probably here now, that's why she ran off," Redgy said turning to leave. "Has the biggest crush on him..." Tom could hear Redgy say more to Claude than anyone else, but he still heard.

Tom looked to Jay, "Should I be worried about her?" Jay shook her head & tugged him to a side room.

"Nah, she can handle herself, besides, I doubt Adam would do anything with a minor. I mean, he has a wife & baby on the way, from the interviews she always watches, I'd say he's a good man." Jay said with absolute confidence.

"This is completely irrelevant, but how old are you guys?" Tom asked as Jay was about to leave him in privacy.

"I'm nineteen, Claude's twenty-four, & Redgy is twenty-three. We all differ in age, but Gerard & Sage are quite mature so we get along fabulously!" She said laughing & shutting the door. Tom chuckled under his breath & dressed in his clothes for the party.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage wakes up with a fuzzy memory & in her birthday suit after a very erotic dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A FEW LITTLE ITTY BITTY (titty) DESCRIPTIVE SCENES THAT SAGE HAS DREAMT UP ._. Just thought I should warn you. ^-^

Sage rolled over in her bed, half asleep & half awake, she closed her cracked eyes & decided to allow sleep to succumb her.

_She let out a soft sigh, arms stretching above her head as the warm, calloused fingers lightly danced their away across her midsection. Sage arched instinctually as the finger pranced lower, brushing the inside of her thighs, slicked with her own juices._

Sage subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, a warm heat building in the pit of her stomach as she rolled over once more. The tattooed arm around her waist going unnoticed.

_Sage threw back her head, fingers tangled in her sheets as a strangle moaned fell from her parted lips. The faint sounds of music & talking blurred by the closed door, & her blissed out state. She smiled & peered down between her legs, lovely, crystal blue eyes looked back at her. Sage smirked & rolled her hips, giving him the hint, & he rose up, kissing her forcefully & making her taste herself._

Sage quietly moaned in her sleep, fingernails lightly scraping a bare, male chest. The male besides her asleep as well, but a small smile tugged onto his lips as he slept undisturbed.

_Sage willingly parted her legs, mind fuzzy to everything except his gentle touch, or soothing caress. She begged quietly, holding his blue eyes, as he lined himself up with her entrance. Sage let out a breath, resting her hands on his broad shoulders, meeting his eyes once more she nodded._

Sage moaned slightly louder, making him begin to stir besides her, but alas his dream was too powerful for him to wake up from.

_Sage arched against him, panting his name softly in his ear as he thrusted into her. It was her first time, buy the pain was only minimal & soon gave way to paradise. Sage moaned his name, him basking in the way it rolled off her tongue so seamlessly._

"Tom..." Sage muttered in her sleep, thighs rubbing against one another to try & soothe the friction between her legs. "Tom..."

_Sage groaned as her release was fast approaching, he pounding into her with abandoned hope. Thrust more erratic than the last, less controlled, but all the more delicious to Sage as she rolled her hips back against him, fingers threading through his black hair. Sage & Adam threw back their heads in unison, moaning the others name loudly._

_"Sage!"_

_"Tom!"_

Sage jumped up in bed, scaring her partner that was once fast asleep. He groaned as he made a connection with the hard wood floors.

"Oh my god!? Adam!?" He peeked over the edge of the bed, eyes squinted, hair a mess, & obviously he had a hangover.

"What?" He snapped back before his eyes flew open, "Why am I naked?! Why are you naked?! Did we-" Sage nodded furiously, not knowing whether to cry, scream, yell, or die.

"Yes." She replied back in a whisper, pulling the blankets over her subtly. "We did. My memory, it's fuzzy, but we were both intoxicated." Sage said with a sigh, watching Adam as he stood up in all his glory. As much as Sage wanted to stare she looked away blushing furiously.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it." Adam snorted amusedly & walked off to find his clothes. Sage sighed, covering her face with her hands.

"Cover yourself before someone walks in!" She hissed at him, wrestling with the blanket so she could cover herself & walk around the room in search of her clothes as well.

"I could say the same to you. If someone walked in & I was dressed, & you were naked with that terrified look on you, people would think I was trying to rape you!" Adam said back, tugging up his pants furiously. It was Sage's turn to snort in amusement.

"Maybe you did." Sage replied teasingly. Adam rolled his eyes & smirked.

"You might've raped me, I mean, I did feel uncomfortable last night with all those sexual comments you kept whispering in my ear after all." Sage looked away, her blush worsening.

"Sh-shut up!"

 _I still can't believe I slept with my role model!_ Sage gasped, causing Adam to raise a brow, _I can't believe I told my role model to shut up!_

"You can stop fantasizing about me now, I mean, we did have drunk sex after all." Adam said pulling on his shirt. Sage glared at him & pulled on her shirt, & fixing her hair.

"Just be quiet. This never happened okay? You have a wife & a baby on the way, I'm a minor. This is all types of fucked up okay." Sage couldn't believe she said that, but she was slightly hurt that her role model would actually sleep with a minor, more or less cheat on his wife.

 _He cheated on her with... me..._ Sage felt guilty  & openly hunched over, running a hand through her choppy hair. Adam sensed her distress & rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Sage... this isn't your fault; it's mine." Adam said softly, "Yea, we were drunk, but no matter how the law looks at it, I took advantage of you, regardless you were intoxicated as well." He said.

"You didn't." Sage said shakily, "It was mine. It was my first time-" Adam gasped, "drinking, that is." He ran a hand through his messy hair, feeling anxious now.

"It was your first time... Wasn't it." When Sage didn't answer he slumped in on himself, "I should've known, you're only a kid." Adam said to himself, sounding angry. "Ugh, listen, Sage, I am truly sorry. Really... I guess I kinda ruined the image of being your role model eh?" He said with a hallow chuckle.

Sage smiled small, "Actually no, I got to know the real you... In ways I didn't expect." She said playfully, "But nevertheless, you're still my idol, & you always will be, I believe in you Adam, & nothing will change that. I know you may think I'm lying, but I'm not; you mean too much to me to just stop caring."

Adam felt a little better, "If you say so." He smiled halfheartedly, "Uh, I think I'll be going now." Adam said awkwardly. Sage followed him as he jogged down the stairs. He patted his pant's pockets & looked at Sage with questioning eyes, she chuckled & tossed him his keys.

"Bye Adam," she said standing on her tiptoes like she does Tom to peck him on the cheek. Adam blushed lightly & hugged her before leaving. Sage closed the door, eyes looking dreamily as she rested a hand on her chest as it rose & fell quickly.


	3. We'll Talk Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage leaves after being confronted by Tom & spilling the metaphorical beans -.- Tom thinks about this whole revelation, leaving himself hurt & stupefied

**10:44 am**

Sage finally managed to walk to the kitchen, finding Gerard stuffing a waffle in his mouth, & Tom sipping freshly brewed coffee. Jay was leaning against the fridge, Iphone 6 in her hands, & headphones in as she typed rapidly over the small keyboard, music blasting in her ears as she bobbed her head to the beat.

"Sup guys, sleep well?" Sage asked as she pulled open the fridge. Tom raised a brow, & Gerard noticed & looked to Sage.

"Why are you limping?" Tom asked bluntly. Sage's head turned to him in crotchety movements.

"I tripped & twisted my ankle when I followed Adam to the door." She replied & removed the pitcher of orange juice they had.

His eyes narrowed, "Adam was with you?" Sage felt her entire band's eyes on her, from gray, to gold, brown, & lastly Gerard's soft hazel.

"Yep," she said pouring herself a glass with a shaky hand. "He crashed in my bed with me, actually, I walked in there & he was already asleep," she shrugged & looked at them, "so I was like fuck it, & crawled in on the other side & passed out. Still slightly hung over, but not as bad as I could've been." Sage finished with a sip of the cold juice.

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Mmm... okay." Sage mentally sighed in relief as her band continued their conversations about touring & where their next ones should be scheduled; much like Sage, they lived, & breathed touring, it was all any of them ever wanted to do.

"Welp, Im'ma go change & shiz." Sage said & set her glass in the sink, hopping away. She did her best to ignore Tom's gaze on her.

**11:50 am**

Sage dried her hair mostly with a towel, then exited the bathroom to her room. As she just finished putting on her black bra, & black underwear Tom knocked.

"I'm half naked but you've seen me already!" She yelled, "Come in!" Tom opened the door, closing it behind him as he went to sit on her computer chair. He looked all around her room, smiling at the band & Avengers posters littering her walls. Tom finally looked at her as she slipped on her Green Day, American Idiot shirt on, slipping on her Of Mice & Men, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, & Avenged Sevenfold bracelets from Hot Topic.

"What happened?" Tom asked, once more blunt as ever. Sage looked at him with a bland look, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"Why must something always happen?" She asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question." Tom said, "Besides, I twisted my ankle? Such bull,  & I know you're lying, & so does everyone else! Either you tell me, or Gerard & them blow it out of proportion; last time I checked, Claude had no problem hitting another person."

"Oh mer fuck!" Sage groaned & threw up her hands in mock defeat, "We were both a little sozzled last night, one thing led to another, & we wake up in bed naked." She explained vaguely.

"What did you two do?" Tom asked curiously, arms crossed as well as his legs, he didn't look at all shocked of this revelation.

Sage hung her head & whispered, "We fricked okay?"

"What was that?" He asked not being able to hear. Sage lifted her head a bit.

"We fricked," she said slightly louder.

"One more ti-"

"We fucked okay?! Like sex, Adam fucked me super hard into the bed & I moaned his name like a slut, is that what you wanted to know?" Sage snapped, a vicious look in her eyes. Tom sat there with wide eyes.

 _Adam's name? Yea right, I moaned your name Tom, but alas that is taboo & I know you of all people wouldn't do that_. Sage thought negatively.

"Doesn't that mean..." Sage nodded & turned away, tugging on her sneakers slowly but quickly lacing them up. She walked to the door, resting a hand on it as she looked back at her dumbfounded friend.

"Uh, look, I have an interview with Rolling Stone magazine... I'll be back later & we can talk more." With that she left.

 _I can't believe she would- wait, no! I can't believe he would!?! She's a minor, underage, who does that?_ Tom asked himself, feeling horrible for not being there when his friend needed him without knowing it. Tom sat there, millions of questions with millions of answers he didn't not know, raced through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far ^-^


End file.
